haunted_pagesfandomcom-20200213-history
I Hired Two Hitmen to Kill Eachother
January 3, 2012 ''' Guys, I'm in deep shit. There is no way I will make it out of this alive. Let me tell you my story, or else no one will know what happened to me. It started out about 2 months ago. I had just won a lottery ticket for $95000 and needed to waste some money. I decided to look for something to buy on the deep web. I was a frequent user and knew all the sites to go to for anything. I decided that I would kill a hitman. They were bad people anyways. But, how do you kill a hitman? Well, with another hitman of course. I went on to a page where you could buy a hitman for $10000. I also opened another page that a hitman costed $12000. I hired them both, telling them to kill the other guy. They both said it would be done in a month. Everyday they both emailed me saying the job was not done yet. After about 3 weeks they both stopped emailing me and I forgot about it all. About a week after I forgot I went on to check my email. I was greeted with a message from the $10000 hitman. The message was in morse. It translated to "The job is done. Pay up." I had already spent all of my remaining money. I figured he would eventually forget so I never replied. About a week later I got an email from a different address. The contents of the email showed my home address, my full name, and my credit card info. I got chills down my spine when I saw it. There was also a picture file attached. I clicked it and it was a picture of me at my computer. I nearly cried when seeing this. '''September 30, 2013 I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, you probably all thought I was dead. Well, here is what happened. One week after I got the email with my info I got a phone call saying that my brother had been shot and killed. I realized this was because of me. that night I held a knife to my wrist and was really debating killing myself. I decided not to because it wouldn't be worth it. Nothing had happened after that up until yesterday, when I saw someone running around outside my house. I fired a warning shot at them. They didn't move an inch. I lined up to shoot them. They still didn't move. I finally fired my defense pistol into their head. They ran off, seemingly uninjured. I called the police about this and they said that they would be on their way and that I should lock up my house. About an hour later the police still weren't there. I called again and I got an answer from someone who definitely shouldn't have been there. Right after picking up my call they whispered that I was next. I nearly cried and I hung up. I was still alive in the morning but over 15 police officers were not. I decided to move over to my parents house to live for a while. That is all for now guys. September 1, 2015 Guys I am not dead. Well not yet. I would really like to inform you on what has happened but all I have time to do is say goodbye. He is outside right now, aiming at me. Thank you for reading up to now and goodby mtrfvyihdfffffffffcrrbvcfgddd Adam Reynolds was found dead in his house on September 2, 2015. He was killed by someone and they left a note saying that this is what they deserved. If you have any info on what happened please message me or comment below. --Yee4926 (talk) 13:22, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ----